Love Laharl
by Negima-Roxas
Summary: Songfic: "Accidentally In Love" by Counting Crows, OOC Warning, No Summary, I suck at it


I love Laharl X Flonne so much, I wanna make a song fic out of it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea or the song used here

Warning: Laharl might be OOC here

XOXO

"Love Laharl"

**So she said, "What's the problem, baby?"  
What's the problem I don't know.  
Well, maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it everytime  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it**

Its been 8 years since that Flonne turned into a Fallen Angel, also, Laharl has been accepting the concepts of love, but he denies it when with somebody else except for Flonne, Laharl cant stop thinking about Flonne, everytime he looks at her, his heart would beat fast and his face will go red, some suspected that Laharl is inlove with Flonne, Laharl keeps on denying it

"Are you inlove with Flonne??" asked a bouncy Archer

"NO!!" Laharl retorted while blushing mad

"Sure you do" replied a giddy Valkyrie, the two girls giggled mad as Laharl runs away to his room

**Laharl's POV**

**How much longer will it take to cure this?  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if its love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**

**Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love**

Its been really annoying for me as those two girls keep on bugging me about Flonne. I don't wanna admit but, I'm inlove with her, oh, her beautiful crimson eyes reflects to mine, her long, blond hair tickles me as it sticks to my body, right.. I want to tell her today I--

"Laharl?" the girl of my dreams appeared in front of me

**So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love**

"What do you want?" I asked in a demanding tone, but somehow I managed to hide my blush

"You seem troubled, is there a problem?" she asked, she hit me in my nerve, but I got to answer

"I will" I started "But don't tell anyone about this.. P...P...Please?" Ah geez, I had a hard time saying 'Please' to anyone, but she giggled

"Okay, what is it?" she started

"I had a hard time... uhm.. telling someone that... I... I..." I stuttered while blushing

**Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love  
These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no  
Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love  
Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love**

**Normal POV**

"You...??" Flonne looked curiously

"L...love" Laharl stuttered again

"REALLY?!" Flonne was surprised, she always knew that Laharl denies that word, but he let it out! "Who??" she asked, Laharl kept on blushing and sweating bullets**  
We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love (x7)  
Accidentally  
I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally (X 2)**

**Flonne's POV**

I wonder who he likes?

"Well... Its... someone..." Laharl started "Who keeps bugging me" Well, it could have been Etna, "Her annoying lectures about love" This struck to me like a bullet, could it be that... that... he likes me?

"But somehow, it mellowed out to me" Laharl started to creep a smile in his face

"Laharl..." I tried to say, but he hushed me with a finger, a bit firm, but still, so gentle

"Flonne, I love you" Laharl said to me, holding my hands, I felt a pang of eternal bliss run into me

**Normal POV**

**Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her  
Love...**

Laharl gently dragged Flonne's head near to his, as their faces gets closer, Laharl's lips connected with Flonne's, she kissed back wrapping her arms around him, it went on for minutes until they needed air

"Flonne?" Laharl started, while hugging his angel

"Yes?"

Laharl stood up, kneeling in front of Flonne, he took out a box, revealing a ring which was silver, and a ruby, the color that reflected on the lovers eyes

"I have wanted to tell you this... Flonne, Will you..." Laharl stuttered "...Marry me?"

**...I'm in love**

**Fin**

**XOXOXO**

**I know, you guys might not like it, but I wanna let it out!**

Flonne: Please Review!! -glomps Laharl-

Laharl: NO!! DONT! Okay im lying, REVIEW OR IM GOING TO BURN YOU!! By the way, Riza does not like flames, do flame and we'll do a double attack at you


End file.
